All in the Past a James and Lily story
by SpotsOnYourNose
Summary: Lilly and James obviously like each other. James doesnt want to admit it. Lilly doesnt want to admit it. Who will?
1. Default Chapter

Lilly walked down the hallway away from her final class of the day, Potions.She unrolled a peice of parchment with her neat handwriting on it. She slid the parchment into a folder that read 'Potions Notes'. One of her Ravenclaw friend walked out of the Charms classroom. "Hey Lil."She said. "Hello Reui."Lilly said putting the folder into her bag. "How was Potions?" Reui asked, smiling as they rounded a corner, walking to dinner, they were joined by another girl, her a year younger than Lilly and Reui. "Hi Mai." Lilly and Reui said at the same time. The shy younger girl smiled at them. "You guys go ahead, I have to stop at the library." Lilly said, and her friends walked away. Lilly walked towards the library to return a book. She rounded a corner and walked into Severus Snape. Her bag flew open, her books going everywhere. Lilly stood up and started picking up her books. "Hi Lilly." Severus said. Lilly didnt answer, as she put the books back into her bag.She glanced up at Severus, who was quite a bit taller than her. After picking up all her book she went to walk past Severus but he put his arm out in front of her. She rolled her eyes. "What?"She asked. "Where you headed?"He asked. "The library, to return a book." Lilly answered.Severus smiled. Lilly saw someones wand poke out from behind a wall and shoot a yellow jet of light at Snape, changing his robes from black to white,with a pink ribbon around the waist. Lilly covered her mouth to keep herself from laughing. "What?"Severus asked. "Oh...nothing." Lilly said, seeing another wand poke out and put Snapes hair in little ponytails with pink bows.A third wand poked out and Snape soon had on bright red lipstick and pink eyeshadow.The three wands disappeared behind the corner and a couple of people who were walking by turned and pointed at Snape and laughed. "I have to..go to the library now." She said and Snape walked past her, towards the Slytherin Common Room, to see why everyone was laughing at him.After he was gone Lilly looked around the corner and saw four guys laughing.She stopped, it was the Marauders. They were four of the most popular guys in school, and they had just helped her get away from Severus."Thanks." She said. They all stopped laughing at once and looked at her. "Why arent you laughing? He looked so hilarious!" The tallest one, Sirius Black said. "Yeah, dont tell us you like him..."The one with brown hair, Remus Lupin said. "A slimy git like Severus Snape?" Lilly said, almost offended. All of them looked over her shoulder and froze. Someone tapped her shoulder and she turned around."Oh...hi Amos." She said smiling. "I saw the whole thing." He said simply. The Mauraders grinned. "I will laugh when you get in trouble for spells between classes."Amos continued.Lilly raised an eyebrow at him. "I dont think you understood the situation Amos..."Lilly started. Sirius glared at Amos. "I understood perfectly well, they casted embarrasing jynxes on someone who didnt deserve it." Amos said, glaring right back at him. Lilly opened her mouth to say something but stopped. "I think this Head Boy thing has gotten to his head." Remus wispered to James, who snickered and nodded. "Amos, Snape was annoying me, they helped me out. Got rid of him for me, since he cant take a hint when I try to walk past him." Lilly explained. Amos held up a hand. "Lilly, when did you start finding pranks humorous?"He asked. Lilly looked down at her Head Girl badge.He was right, she had been a prefect every year since her 3rd year, now in her 7th she was Head Girl and had a reputation of not finding pranks funny at all. "Uhh..well, that is...umm." Lilly tried to think of something to say. "You better watch out Lilly, these guys will smash your reputation."Amos said glaring at the Marauders.Lilly sighed.Sirius took a step towards Amos but James and Remus held him back."Come on Lilly."Amos said turning and walking down the hall. Lilly looked at the Marauders, then followed Amos.  
  
Later that day, in the Gryffindor Common Room, the Marauders sat in their corner, working on a map of the school, Lilly walked in and sat down by a window.They all looked up. "When did you start finding pranks funny?"Sirius said, imitating Amos. "Better watch out, they will smash your reputation." James said, also imitating Amos. Lilly didnt hear them, she stared out the window, her arms folded on the window sill. "If he werent the Head Boy..." Sirius started, cracking his knuckles.Lilly stood up and walked over to the steps leading to the Dormitories. "You know, I think Amos makes a good Head Boy, all stuck up and snobby." Remus said, throwing darts at a picture of Amos, that he had hung on a dart board.Lilly glanced over and frowned, when one of the darts hit Amos in the forehead and Remus jumped up and cheered.James and Sirius pulled him back down into a chair.Lilly walked into the Girls Dorms. "I'll bet, Lilly would be good at coming up with pranks, but she doesnt want to smash her 'Little Miss Perfect' reputation." James said.Sirius, Remus and Peter nodded.  
  
The next day was a Saturday, so there wasnt classes.When James,Remus and Sirius went down to the Common Room, Lilly was already there, reading from a book and taking notes.They shook their heads.Lilly looked up at them, but quickly looked back down at the book.Sirus walked over to her. "Have you ever pulled a prank on anyone?"He asked. "No."Lilly answered, with out looking up. "Have you ever broken a rule?"He asked. "No."Lilly said again. "Have you ever gotten in trouble with your parents at home?"He asked. Lilly closed the book, stood up and walked out of the Common Room. "She really IS a Miss Perfect..."Sirius said turning to Remus and James.  
  
After lunch, Lilly was walking down the hall, talking to Amos and a prefect from Ravenclaw.The Mauraders followed just in hearing distance, so they could hear what they were saying. "Those Marauders have to be put up with." The prefect said.Amos nodded. "Their stupid pranks are getting out of hand." Amos said."Yesterday, I had to unjynx Severus Snape, they changed his hair, his robes and made him look like a cross-dresser."He continued. "They were helping me."Lilly said. Amos glared at her.The prefect just looked confused."And its not like they hurt him." She added.Amos stopped and grabbed her shoulders. "Last year you wouldve gone straight to McGonagle. What happened to you?"He asked. Lilly looked at the floor."Did something happen at home or something?"He asked. "Nothing happened."Lilly said."Im sorry, Ive just been different lately."She said, pushing his hands off her shoulders.He shook his head. "Well, snap out of it. You dont want your reputation.." "My reputation...Im almost ashamed of it."Lilly said. The Marauders looked at each other, looks of disbelief on their faces. "Lilly, youve been perfect, you get the best marks in your year, you were a prefect, now your Head Girl...whats to be ashamed?"Amos said. "Where is being perfect going to get me?"She asked.Amos opened his mouth to answer, but stopped.Lilly shook her head."Im thinking of resigning as Head Girl."Lilly added. "YOU CANT RESIGN!"Amos yelled. Lilly flinched. "This guy is gonna get it..."Sirius wispered. "WHATS GOING TO STOP ME...you certainly arent." She said and spun around and walked past the Marauders, down the corridor.  
  
Lilly sat on a balcony that was used for stargazing.Her knees were hugged to her chin and a tear slid down her cheek. "Uhh..Lilly. Are you ok?"James asked. Remus stood next to her.Lilly didnt look at them. "Fine" She almost snapped.James walked over and sat down next to her. She felt her cheeks go pink. "You can tell me. I wont tell anyone, but, do you really like being Head Girl?"He asked. Lilly broke down into tears. "No...not at all."She said between sobs. James looked up at Remus, who looked surprised to see Lilly crying.James put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up."Its aweful, you have to get perfect marks, study for hours for every test and you never have spare time."She added. "So resign, Amos cant make you do anything." James explained. "But he has a strong influence over me."She said, wiping her eyes. "Why do you let him?"Remus asked. "Because he is my boyfriend."Lilly said looking down at the grounds. James and Remus looked shocked. "Oh..."James said."No offense or anything...but hes a jerk, how can you like him?"He asked.Lilly laughed. "You know how every year, theres a couple thats voted cutest?"She said simply."It was his idea."She added.Sirius, who was also there, tried not to, but burst out laughing. "The stupid git!Only in it for the fame!"He said laughing extremely loudly.Lilly raised an eyebrow.Remus kicked Sirius, who quickly stopped laughing."Sorry."he muttered. "Its ok."Lilly said.'Shes too forgiving.' James thought. 'Id have busted his ass.' Remus thought at the same time. "Uhh, Remus, Sirius can I talk to you guys for a minute?"James asked standing up. They all walked off the balcony into the Astrology classroom."Would you think I was crazy if I said we should invite her to come along next time we pull a prank?"James asked, almost at a wisper. "No"Sirius answered. "Not at all."Remus said shrugging.James nodded and walked back out onto the balcony, but Lilly was gone.Remus and Sirius looked just as confused as he was. "Where..."James started. "Lilly?"Remus asked, walking out further onto the balcony, Sirius and James followed, looking around. "Whered she go?"Sirius asked.James and Remus shrugged. "What if she fell?"Remus said, looking over the railing, but not seeing anything. "What if she was abducted by aliens?"Sirius asked, recieving glares from Remus and James. "What if...uh oh, out of 'what if's" James said. "No, theres still tons of possibilities, dont you watch movies?"Sirius asked."She couldve gotten attacked by giant spiders like in Arachnaphobia, or posessed apes, like Planet Of the Apes."He added, counting on his fingers. "Ok, we get it." James said, walking around the balcony. Lilly, who was under the balcony was trying not to laugh, she had seen all those movies Sirius was listing. She casted a spell on herself that made her voice sound farther away. She took a deep breath and let out an ear peircing scream. The spell worked, it sounded like the scream was from the Quidditch feild. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!?!?!" James yelled. They were all silent. Lilly screamed again. "THE FIELD!"Remus yelled. They summoned their brooms and flew off the balcony.Lilly jumped up onto the balcony, to another, that was much closer to the ground, she then jumped off that one and landed smoothley on the ground.She took of running towards the feild, her black robes making her impossible to see.She barely beat them there, she grabbed a beaters stick and threw it on the ground, then fell onto her back and made it look like she had been attacked. James, Remus and Sirius landed in the dead center of the quidditch feild. Over by the entrance, they saw something laying on the ground. They ran over, but stopped dead. Lilly layed there on the ground, a beater stick next to her. She was unconsious. "IT WAS THE APES!!!"Sirius yelled.Remus smacked him with his broom. They all kneeled down around Lilly and tried to wake her up.Lilly opened her eyes and looked around at them. She sat up. "What happened?"James asked. "I TOLD YOU! IT WAS THE APES!"Sirius yelled. Remus whacked him with the broom a little harder this time. "I dont know."Lilly answered.A fake look of horror crossed her face.She screamed and jumped up, then ran out of the feild. The three of them looked back and forth at each other.They turned around and looked at the deserted feild. James screamed (I know, guys dont scream...but...nevermind) as something tackled him. Remus and Sirius pulled out their wands but stopped when who ever tackled James started laughing. "LILLY!" James yelled.Lilly stood up, laughing her head off. "You shouldve seen the look on your face!"She said pointing at James, who was sitting on the grass a couple feet away from her.Remus and Sirius laughed too.James crossed his arms. "That wasnt funny Lilly."He said as firmly as he could. It had been funny, it was all a joke. "Yes it was! You totally panicked!"She said, still laughing.James was glad it was dark, he could feel his cheeks burning red.Lilly calmed down a bit and stood up, then stuck out her hand to help James up.He took her hand and stood up. "Sorry."Lilly said, a wide grin still on her face.Remus and Sirius were still laughing and Lilly rolled her eyes."It wasnt THAT funny."She said. "Yes it was!"Sirius stopped laughing for a moment to say, but was quickly laughing again. Lilly looked over at James, who was bright red and staring at the ground.Lilly looked down at her watch. "Ugg...its 20 minutes till curfew."She said looking up at the school. "And your point is...?"Remus asked.He and Sirius had calmed down, but were still snickering a bit. "Dont you realise who your talking to?"Lilly asked. "Oh yeah...."Remus said looking around at the feild.There was one of those long awkward silences. "Im going in."Lilly said finally, turning and walking out of the feild. "She IS good." Sirius said after she was out of hearing distance. Remus nodded but James stood there with his hands in his pockets. "I know that posture..."Remus said grinning at Sirius, who nodded."Jamsie likes Lilly." He chanted. James glared at him. "No I dont. so what if she pranked me once. Its only one prank anyways."James said defensivly. "How many other girls have pranked you?"Sirius asked. "None."James said quickly. "Except Lilly."Remus said. "Ok, except Lilly, none, pranking people isnt a girl thing."James guessed shrugging. "Yeah, and in all those movies you see, they only prank the ones they like."Sirius said. "Again with the movies..."James muttered."Can we just go in now?"He asked.Sirius and Remus nodded.They turned and walked in their usual group up to the castle.  
  
When they walked into the common room, Lilly was sitting in a chair with a book propped open in her lap. She glanced up at them when they walked in, but went back to studying.The three of them walked over to their corner and sat down, Sirius pulling out the half done Marauders Map.They then started wispering and Sirius would draw on the parchment once in a while. "It seems like we are forgetting something."Remus said, looking at what they thought was a done map. "I dont know..."Sirius said, staring at the parchment.They looked up to see what James was thinking, but he was staring at Lilly.They chuckled. "So wheres the first date gonna be?"Remus asked. James looked at him. "Huh?"He asked. "Youve been staring at her for the last half hour, dont tell me you havent asked her out yet."Sirius said, rolling up the map and putting it into his pocket. James glared at them. "I do not like Evans...like that."He said and stood up. He walked to the Boys Dorms.Sirius and Remus followed him.Lilly looked around at the now deserted common room.She sighed and went back to reading.  
  
The next morning when the Marauders came down to the Common Room, they saw a bunch of people crowded around a chair, laughing. They walked over, willing to join in the laughing. They all stopped dead when they saw who was in the chair. Lilly lay asleep in the chair an open book in her hand.But, someone had jynxed her and made her hair bright green and her skin a deep red.She heard the laughing and woke up. This made everyone roar with laughter.She blinked confusedly, and then sat up. "NICE LOOK EVANS!"One girl yelled. "NEWEST FASHION?"Another yelled, both laughing stupidly. Remus glanced at James and Sirius. James had a look of extreme anger on his face, his eyes flashing, his fists clentched. Sirius, however, just looked confused.Lilly looked around at the laughing common room and stood up, pushing people out of the way, she walked towards the door. James ran over to her and blocked the door. "Dont go out there looking like that."He said. "Looking like what, Potter?"She asked.James handed her a book and she started reading it, it was a large book, so it blocked her face from veiw. "OI POTTER! WHY YOU HELPING EVANS?"Another 7th year boy asked.James glared at him and Sirius and Remus walked over.James guided her out of the common room, she was still reading the book.Lillys best friend ran up. "Oh my god, Lil's what happened?"She asked, walking next to Lilly. "What are you talking about?"Lilly said looking up from the book. Lillys friend pulled her into the Girls Bathroom and Lilly looked in a mirror.Her jaw dropped.James, Remus and Sirius waited outside, waiting for the scream. But it didnt come.Lilly glared at her reflection."WHO DID IT!?!"She roared.Lillys friend shook her head. "I dont know."She said.Lilly unjynxed herself and stormed out of the bathroom.She stood in front of the three guys, her green eyes filled with anger. "Who did it?"She hissed. "We dont know."Sirius answered.Lilly pushed past them and walked around a corner.Lillys friend followed her quickly.James followed her and Sirius and Remus followed him. They ended up in the library, Lilly and her friend were talking by a window and the Marauders watched from behind a bookshelf. "I say it was Snape."Lilly said, going through a yearbook. "You cant jump to conclusions. Her friend said, shaking her head. "Your right, it couldnt have been Snape, I was in the Common Room and he cant get into the Common Room."Lilly said. James pulled out his wand and turned to leave the library. Remus and Sirius stopped him. "Where are you going?"Remus asked. "Where do you think?"James answered.Sirius rolled his eyes. "Do you honestly think that Lilly would like you more if you tore up Snape for her?"Sirius asked.James stopped dead and glared at Sirius.Remus backed up, suspecting that James was about to explode.James eyes flickered dangerously. "Im going to set him straight.Once and for all."James said, then walked out of the library. Sirius looked over at Lilly and her friend, but they were gone. ______________________ Printed on September 2, 2002 


	2. All in the Past Part 2

James stood with his wand pointed at a shaking Severus Snape. "I didnt do anything to her."Severus said. "Dont lie to me Snape."James answered.Lilly skidded arounda corner and saw the two. "James!"She yelled and ran over to him."He didnt do it."She said.James looked down at her. "He didnt do it, I was in our Common Room,he cant get in."She added."And its not that big of a deal."Lilly said, pushing James wand arm back down to his side. "Why are you defending Snape?"James asked, looking back up at Severus, who looked just as stumped as James. "Because, you only punish people if theyve done something wrong."Lilly said. "But your talking about Severus."He said, pointing at Snape. "I understand that, but he didnt do anything, if your going to jynx him, at lest have a good reason when you have to explain it to McGonagle. Im not defending him..."Lilly said, making the smirk on Snapes face disappear."Im keeping you from making a fool of yourself."She finished, then James looked around and saw Professor McGonagle standing in a doorway.Lilly smiled and walked away.James glared at Severus, then ran after Lilly. She was walking rather quickly down to the Great Hall.He grabbed her arm and spun her around. "Do you realise how much trouble you kept me out of?"He asked, a huge smile on his face.Lilly shook her head."McGonagle said that if I jynxed Snape in front of her again, I would be expelled." James said. Lilly didnt say anything.James hugged her. He finally let her go and Lilly's cheeks were bright red.He took a step back."Uhh..sorry."He said.Lilly smiled. "Its ok."Lilly said.She shifted her bag on her shoulder and just looked up at him. Someone came around the corner and Lilly saw, just over James' shoulder, Severus and a couple other Slytherins standing there watching them.James turned and saw them. "Well Potter, you got lucky that your little girlfriend was there, or youd be expelled."Severus said, a grin creeping onto his face. Lilly crossed her arms and glared at him."Oh Im sorry Evans, did I offend you?"He asked, laughing.James stepped in front of her. "Leave her out of this."James said, blocking Lilly from veiw.Lilly put a hand on his shoulder. "Dont do anything.McGonagle could be anywhere."She wispered into his ear.He nodded.The Slytherins pulled out their wands, but James didnt. "Whats wrong Potter? Too afraid of getting expelled?"One of the Slytherins asked.James growled and reached for his wand but Lilly pushed his hand away from his pocket. "No."She hissed. A slytherin stepped around a corner behind Lilly and she turned around. The taller boy walked towards her,reaching for his wand.Lilly stepped forward and jump kicked his hand away from his pocket.He shook his hand in pain."Dont think about it."Lilly said, kicking his other hand away.He lunged at her and she dodged, he hit the wall. Severus, along with the rest of the slythins, except the one who was after Lilly, had their wands pointing at James.Lilly pulled out her wand and pointed it at the slytherins."Petrificus Totalous!" She said and several of the Slytherins were frozen solid. Snape looked at them, the only one not frozen. The Slytherin who had chased her ran at her, but she didnt see him and he tackled her, one hand grabbing her hand with the wand in it. Severus smiled. LIlly kicked the Slytherin in the stomach, but he still didnt let go.He yanked the wand from her hand and threw it to Severus, who caught it easily. Lilly kicked him in the stomach again.This time he let go of her hand and clutched his stomach.She rolled away and jumped up.She looked over her shoulder and saw a step of stairs. "Lilly!"James yelled. Lilly turned, just as the Slytherin rammed into her, sending her rolling down the stairs. James turned and ran down the stairs after her, Snape and the slytherin ran back to the Slytherin Common Room. Lilly layed in a heap at the bottom of the stairs.James jumped down the last three stairs and dropped to his knees next to her.He rolled her onto her back.She opened her eyes, squinting in the light.He touched a cut on her cheek and she flinched.Blood was running down her cheek from the cut. She reached for her wand, but remembered that Severus had it. "I'll get it back for you."James said, frowning. "Why are you being so nice to me this year?"Lilly asked, wiping some of the blood off on the sleeve of her robes.James didnt know what to say. Tell her the truth, that youve always loved her. One voice in his head said. She'll hate you if you do.Said another.Besides, Lilly has never shown interest in you. THe one girl at Hogwarts who didnt blush or giggle at the sight of you. "SHUT UP!"James yelled. Lilly blinked."Sorry..not you"He said quickly and Lilly looked even more confused. Nice going Jamsie. Now she thinks your a freak.A third voice said. James shook his head. "James are you-" "POTTER!? EVANS?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"McGonagle screeched. Lilly and James jumped and stood up. "I fell down the stairs."Lilly said quickly. "How is it you fell?"McGonagle asked. "Uhh...clumsy?"Lilly asked.Ha! Clumsy?!? Thats a laugh.Youve only took dance classes for 3 years and are a champion iceskater. "Very well, be a little more careful next time."McGonagle said, then turned on her heal and left. "Clumsy eh?"James asked.Lilly smiled. "First thing that came to mind."She explained.James nodded.Lilly looked down at her watch."Ive got a library book to return."She said and turned towards the library. Walking quickly, she went to the library.James ran after her and walked next to her. After she returned the book, James pulled her out of the library. 


	3. All in the Past part 3

After she returned the book, James pulled her out of the library. "I just wanted to see if they had-" "No, you read and study so much its un healthy." James said rather firmly. Lilly pouted fakely. "But its just-" "No studying for you today."He said pulling her bag of books off her shoulder.Lilly grabbed for the bag. "Give me a break James, its only 10:30 and your telling me I cant study for the rest of the day? I'll die of boredom! There is nothing else to do on a Saturday here."Lilly said, crossing her arms. "Thats because you havent seen Hogwarts till youve spent the day with the Marauders."James said smiling.Lilly shook her head. "This is insane, Ive got a study group after lunch and another study group at 3. I cant do this."She insisted. James frowned and handed her bag back to her. "Fine. I understand, all work no play. Am I right?"He asked, his mood changing completely. "Im Head Girl, no time for play."She said and walked briskly into the library.He turned and walked to the common room.  
  
James slammed the door shut behind him and flopped down into his favorite chair. Sirius and Remus looked up from the game of chess they were playing. "Whats wrong?"Sirius asked as his knight smashed Remus's castle.Remus growled, but turned to James. "All she ever does is study and read, all work no play. Damn Head Girl shit."He muttered. Sirius and Remus rolled their eyes. "Lilly"They both said at the same time. "So whats the story?"Sirius asked. "I dont want to talk about it."James said stubbornly. "Oh come on Prongs."Remus said poking him. "NO!"James yelled and covered his head with a pillow. "Should we go ask Evans what happened?"Sirius asked, looking at Remus, who nodded. They stood up and abandoned their chess game. They walked down to the library and Sirius stopped. "You open the door."He said. "No you."Remus snapped. They both cringed.The Marauders never went into the library.The door was pushed open by a first year and Sirius adn Remus walked in, careful not to touch or look at the books.They saw Lilly sitting at a table with a book open on the table in front of her and a quill in her hand. Sirius growled. Severus Snape was sitting next to her. "You dont think-" Remus started. "No."Sirius said firmly.They both watched as Snape tried flirting with Lilly.She wasnt even listening to him though. It wasnt until Snape put a hand on her arm that she looked at him and said something that was obviously harsh, because Snape backed up slightly.Sirius walked over to Lilly. "Hey Lilly, James was looking for you."He said, hoping Snape would leave at this.Lilly looked up. "Tell Potter that I am not spending the day with him."She said, stood up and walked out of the library.Snape laughed.Sirius glared at him and went to punch him, but Remus grabbed his fist. "He isnt worth it, we still have to find out what happened."Remus said and Sirius nodded.They walked towards the door and Sirius bumped into a bookshelf. He ran out of the library.  
  
Lilly walked into the Prefect Room, the Head students were also aloud in there.Sirius and Remus stood outside. "Now what?"Remus asked. "We go back to the Common Room."Sirius said walking away.Remus followed him. Meanwhile, in the Prefect Room, Lilly was studying along with all the other prefects that were in there. Lilly only looked up when Amos walked in. He sat down next to her. "Hi Lil's"He said smiling.Lilly returned the smile. "Hey Amos."She said, but continued reading. "Studying or doing homework?"He asked. "Studying."She answered. "For what test?"He asked.Lilly rolled her eyes. "Ive got to go, Im helping some of my friends study in the common room."Lilly said quickly. She stood up and went to walks away. Amos grabbed her hand. "Meet me here tonight at 8."He said.Lilly nodded. "Ok, bye."She said and pulled her hand free.  
  
Lilly sat down in the common room and opened her book. Glancing around the common room, she saw James, Sirius and Remus all hunched over a peice of parchment.She looked down at her watch. 7:30, shed have to go to the Prefect Room in half an hour.Sirius rolled up the parchment and put it in his pocket.He looked over at a couple of 3rd year girls and winked at them.They all burst into giggles and went deep shades of red.Lilly shook her head. 15 minutes later, Lilly closed her book and put it into her bag, then walked up to the girls dorms. She tossed the bag onto her bed and walked back out.She walked quickly across the common room and pulled the door open. She jumped backwards and dodged a bucket of water that fell from the door. "Not funny guys!"Lilly called over her shoulder and walked out of the common room.  
  
Amos paced in the Prefect Room at 7:55, hed been there all day, making sure the Prefects wouldnt be in there.He heard the door open behind him and turned around. Lilly walked in and smiled at him. "Hi Amos."She said and walked over. "Hello."He responded. "What did you want to see me about?"Lilly asked.Amos looked at the floor. "I dont think we should stay together."He said simply. Lilly didnt do anything.He looked up at her and was shocked to see an expressionless face. "Ok."She said.He nodded and left quickly. Lilly left the Prefect Room and looked around.Somone seized her around the waist and pulled her into an empty classroom.She almost screamed, then saw Sirius standing in front of her. "Sirius?"She asked. He sat down and motioned to the seat next to him.She sat down and put her books down. "What happened between you and Jamsie?" He asked. Lilly turned bright red. "Uh..do I have to answer?"She responded. He nodded. "James wouldnt talk to me and Remus."He added. "Well, I said I wanted to study and he tried to talk me out of it. He wanted me to see Hogwarts your guys' way. But I said no cause Im too busy." She said, folding her arms. A smile tugged at the corners of Sirius' mouth. "Well. Perhaps you should try talking to him."He said, shrugging. Lilly nodded. "Yeah, I guess." She said guiltily.Sirius stood up and walked out of the classroom. Lilly sat there for a couple minutes, then stood up and left.  
  
She pushed the door open and looked into the Gryffindor Common Room. It was empty and James was walking up the stairs to the Boys Dorms. "James, wait."Lilly said walking towards him. He stopped and turned around.She stood at the bottom of the stair looking up at him. Her eyes shone with sadness and something else, he couldnt tell. He walked down towards her and she hugged him."Im sorry. I shouldnt study so much." She said, her arms wrapped around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back. "Its ok. I was the wrong one." He said, almost wispering. "No! You tried to do me a favor and I turned it down to study." She said, pulling back and looking at him. It was then that they realised how they would look to someone who came in. Of course, right then, Remus walked in and froze. James and Lilly both looked at him. "Uhh..sorry, am I interupting anything?"He asked, reaching for the door.Lilly stepped away from James and shook her head. "No."She said, rather quickly. Remus still left. James looked at his feet. "So, theres nothing?"He asked. "What?"Lilly asked. James nodded and continued staring at his feet.He turned and walked to the Boys Dorms before Lilly could stop him. She looked around the room, then went to bed herself. Meanwhile, in the Boys Dorms... "What d'you mean she hates you?"Sirius asked James, who was sitting on his bed, with a pillow over his head. "When Remus came in, he asked if he interupted anything. She said 'no' like...imediatly."He said flopping down on his stomach. Sirius sat down next to him. "Maybe she meant he wasnt interupting anything YET."Sirius said pulling the pillow off James head. "Your right Paddy!"He said jumping up.Sirius smiled. "Duh, of course I am."He said, folding his arms across his chest. James pushed him off the bed, then peeked out of the door, just as the door to the Girls Dorms shut. He frowned and walked back in. "She went to bed already."he said, flopping down on his own bed. Sirius was already asleep. James layed down, still in his robes and stared at the ceiling. Images of earlier floated through his head. He stood up and changed into his pajamas(white and blue, kind of like the Bananas in Pajamas) and went to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile, in the Girls Dorms, Lilly sat awake. All of the girls were awake. They were giggling and talking about the new D.A.D.A. teacher, who they all found very attractive.Lilly laughed along with them, but knew the guy she wanted. "So Lil's...do you think hes hot?"Darcie, another 7th year asked. "Hes ok. But theres only one guy for me and he shall remain nameless."Lilly said, brushing out her long red hair.She looked at herself in the mirror. The nightgown she was wearing was very long and touched the floor when she stood up. She leaned her head on her hand and stared into the mirror, thinking of James. "Lilly?"Darcie asked."Lilly?.....Lilly!? LILLY!!!"She finally screamed. Lilly jumped and fell out of the chair with a loud thump.The girls all started giggled. "Was our Lilly thinking of her 'one guy'?"A 6th year asked.Lilly turned bright red. "So what if I was."She said, hoping they didnt know who. "What house is he in?" A 5th year asked. Lilly looked around at them. "I dont want to say yet....Im going to bed."Lilly said, pulling her curtains closed and laying down.She reached into her pocket, on the inside of her nightgown and pulled out a picture of James. SHe smiled and put it back intot he pocket. She rolled over and fell asleep almost instantly.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______ Well, there it is, the 3rd chapter. Im working on the 4th right now. Lilly talks to Sirius and finds out exactly how much she means to James...but is it the same convo.? Read on, after I get it posted to see. :) 


	4. All in the Past pat 4

Lilly was shaked awake the next morning by Reiu. She blinked and looked at her. "Lil's! Wake up!" She said. "What time is it?"Lilly asked. "11:30! Why did you sleep so late?"Reiu asked.Lilly sat straight up. "11:30?!?"She asked, her jaw dropping. Reiu nodded, but Lilly jumped up and, forgeting she was still in her nightgown, she ran out of the Girls Dorms.She plowed into someone and fell backwards, hitting her head against the railing. "Owww...sorry."The two people said at the same time. Lilly looked up and gasped. James sat a few feet away from her, rubbing his head. He looked up at her and his eyes widened for a minute.He blinked and shook his head, then stood up. As Lilly stood up he reached out his hand and helped her.She smiled. "Sorry."She said again. He was staring at her. Her red hair was perfect, as always, she was wearing a silky nightgown that touched the floor. He realised that he was staring, when he looked at her eyes and blinked. "Um...you uhh.." He said pointing at her nightgown. She looked down and squeeled then ran back into the Girls Dorms. She came out a few minutes later with her black hogwarts robes pulled over her nightgown. Her cheeks were tinted with pink.James walked down the stairs and sat down across from Sirius. Lilly looked down at the Common Room.It was pretty full and there werent many seats open. A group of firsties came in and took the last seats, so Lilly walked to the door. She put her hand on the doornod and a bunch of confetti fell on her. She stuck out her hand, but was soon drenched by several buckets of water being dumped on her. She sputtered and looked around. The Common Room erupted with laughter. She bit her bottom lip.Sighing, she walked through the crowd towards the Girls Dorms to change. A 6th year boy walked up in front of her. "Hi Lilly..."He said snickering slightly. She glared at him. "What do you want?"She snapped. "I just wanted to tell you that you look really hot when your wet."He said and one of his friends walked over. "What are you an idiot? Your talking to Lilly Evans, she looks hot all the time."He said, smacking the back of the first boys head. Lilly slapped them both and stormed to the Girls Dorms. The Marauders looked around. People were coming up and complementing them. They hadnt planted the prank though. James looked at each of them "Who planted it?"He asked. They all shrugged. He looked up at the Girls Dorms as a 6th year girl wrapped her arm around his and clung to him. He tried to shake her off, but she would leave him alone. Several girls swarmed towards him, Sirius and Remus and it ended with Remus running to his dorms, Sirius running to the Boys Bathroom and James tackled under all of them. Somehow, he lost his shirt and this made all of them giggle. He looked around, hoping someone would help him. One of the 6th years waws pulled violently backwards. Lilly seized James hand and pulled him out of the swarm. She threw his shirt to him and he put it on, then followed her. She led him into an empty classroom where Sirius and Remus were. Lilly, seeing they were all there, turned to leave, but James grabbed her arm. "Where you going?"He asked. Lilly looked at his hand. "Library, I'll keep them off."She said, then ran out of the room.James leaned against the wall. "Damn shes good."Sirius said, after the door closed.James laughed. Remus nodded.  
  
That night, James, Remus and Sirius ((I dont know where Peter is)) walked into the Common Room, ready to turn and run.The room was oddly quiet. Everyone was studying or doing their homework. Over by a window, Lilly was sitting in her usual chair, staring out the oopen window. A warm breeze was sweeping through the room from the window. Lilly's knees were pulled up it her chin. She looked over at them, then looked back out the window. The three guys walked over to their usual chairs, on the other side of the room and sat down. Remus started setting up a chess game and Sirius watched him. James was busy looking at the Marauders Map. He was busy making it so only people who knew the Marauders code could get in. He got the activation ready."I solomly swear that I am up to no good."He said, and the writing on the parchment dissapeared. He smiled and rolled it up, then stuck it into his pocket. Sirius and Remus started playing Wizards Chess and James watched them.He glanced up to where Lilly was sitting and saw the chair was empty. Lilly was walking towards the Girls Dorms. Someone called her name, followed by a catcall. She glared at the boy who had called her and turned to walk up to the dorms. "Shes hot."Sirius said after Lilly left."Those eyes...that hair."He thought out loud. "You better lay off Paddy. Prongs is already goin after her."Remus said, elbowing Sirius in the ribs. "I dont think she likes me though."James said, shrugging. "'course she does."Remus said, as his knight smashed Sirius' pawn.  
  
The next day, Sirius asked to talk to Lilly. She walked along in the hallway next to him as he asked her seemingly harmless questions. "What do you think of James?"He asked suddenly.Lilly stopped dead. "James?"She asked. Sirius smiled and nodded. "I cant tell you, your his best friend and you'll tell him."She said, crossing her arms. "Ah ha! So you do like Jamsie"Sirius said,his smile growing bigger. "Ive got to go. Ive got a.......study group."She said and walked out of the room.  
  
After Lilly's study group, it was dinner time. She walked into the Great Hall and looked around. Walking quickly, she sat down at the Gryffindor table.Reiu came in and sat next to her. "Hey Reiu."Lilly said, putting some food on her plate. "Hey Lil's"She responded. The two girls started eating, chatting abot classes and studying ect. Something hit Lilly in the back of the head and she reached up and felt something in her hair* Reiu screamed and looked over at the Slytherins which were flinging food at them. Lilly turned around and heaved a baked potato at them, hitting Severus right in the face, giving him a bloddy nose. "HAHA! SHOWS YOU RIGHT FOR MESSIN WITH US!"Reiu said, as Severus ran out of the room.Lilly was giggling and pulling the food out of her hair with a napkin.Once it was all out, they started eating again. "Did you see the look on his face?"Lilly asked. Reiu could only nod, she was laughing so hard.Lilly smiled. Reiu laughed at everything Lilly did. It did make Lilly feel better, knowing she could make someone laugh. Usually it was the Marauders making everyone laugh.She looked over at them. They gave her the thumbs up and she smiled.  
  
After lunch, everyone was walking around or in their common rooms, having nothing to do since it was a Sunday.Lilly sat in the common room, just looking around, a bored look on her face. She yawned, but wasnt tired. She must have nodded off to sleep, because she was shaken awake by Reiu who had a letter in her hand. "Lil's an owl brought you this."She said, shoving the letter towards her. Lilly opened it, hoping it wasnt another letter from Severus.  
  
Lilly, I know what your thinking.'Oh great, another one of those 'Secret Admirer' letters'. Just wait, Im not going to sign this with Secret Admirier, because I dont want it to be a secret. I want you to know that I love you. Please come see me at The Three Broomsticks next Saturday at 3. Your Admirer, James  
  
Lilly felt her cheeks go pink. She looked around the room, which was now mostly empty. She folded up the letter and walked up to her dorms.  
  
That week couldnt have gone slower. They had a test in Potions which Lilly aced. They also had a project to make a very detailed Astrology Chart for Astrology.((duuuhhh)) James and Lilly had totally avoided each other and Lilly rarely saw him.  
  
Finally, Saturday came. Lilly went to Hogsmede early.She walked around, looking at the displays in store windows. She got a few chocolate frogs and went back to the school at 2 to get ready. At 2:45, she was going back to Hogsmede. She stepped into the Three Broomsticks and looked around.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______ MUAHAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER! I'll finish the little 'date' in the next chapter...Im so evil. Anyways, thanks to Laughing Out Loud, who reviewed on this story and made me cry. I wasnt gonna finish it till I saw that review....thanks Laughing Out Loud and I will start workin on the 5th chpater now! Elfy 


	5. All in the Past part 5

She looked around and saw James sitting by a window. Smiling, she walked towards him. He looked up at her and smiled. She sat down across from him. "Hi."James said. "Hello."Lilly answered, putting her bag under the table.James was staring out the window, his cheeks slightly pink. "I erm...assume you got my letter."He said, finally looked at her again. She nodded. "It was...very well writen."She said,noting the level of tenseness between them. She drummed her fingers on the table, waiting for him to say something. He was obviously waiting for her to say something, resulting in them both sitting there, feeling stupid. 'Your an idiot, say something!' a voice hissed in James' mind. 'No way! I'll make myself look stupid!' Another voice argued. 'You already look stupid sitting there, not saying anything!' The first voice said again. Lilly waved her hand in front of his face and he jumped. "James? You awake?"She asked. He smiled. "Yeah.Sorry."He said."Do you want to go somewhere else?"He asked. Lilly smiled. "Doesnt matter to me."She said. "Lets go for a walk."James said, standing.Lilly followed him to the door, which he held open for her. They got out into the street and looked around. The air was warm, but moist and it would prbably rain.They started off down the street, stopping to look in stores occasionally. The air was steadily getting colder and it started sprinkling. Lilly pulled the hood up on her cloak, but James didnt. The rain increased to a downpour. "Maybe you should put your hood up."Lilly suggested, when they walked out of a store into the cold rain. James shook his head, sending water flying. Lilly laughed. "Its just a bit of water."He said, shrugging. James then grabbed Lillys hands and spun her around. She laughed, as she splashed through puddles, sending muddy water everywhere.James stopped spinning her and she noted her hood had fallen off. She brushed some of the wet hair from her face. Even in the cold rain, Lilly felt warm and comfertable in James' arms. It wasnt until then that she noticed that he was about 4 inches taller than her. He stared down, right into her eyes. She blinked and looked away, very red in the cheeks.He put a finger under her chin and turned her head so she was facing him again. He smiled at her. This made her cheeks darken. James leaned down and kissed her.She was standing on her tip-toes to reach him, as she kissed him back. Lightning struck somewhere and Lilly jumped, pulling back. James put and arm around her shoulder and walked her back to the Three Broomsticks. They walked through the secret passage and back to Hogwarts.  
  
The next morning, James and Lilly sat together on a couch. James had an arm around her waist and Lilly had her head on his shoulder.He looked down at her and she smiled up at him. "Do you realise that you are almost half a foot taller than I am?"Lilly asked. James laughed and kissed her forehead."I mean, I have to stand on my tiptoes just to kiss you."She added, giggling. "I'll talk to a teacher about a shrinking potion."James said jokingly. "Yeah, then I could carry you around in my bag and have a mini boyfriend with me all the time."She said, still laughing. "Think of all the trouble I could get away with if I were tiny."He said, prending to think.Lilly smiled and snuggled in closer to him.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________ AHHHHHH!!!! TOO MUCH FLUFF!!! hahaha, anyways, the reason it took a while for this chapter to get posted is because I had really bad writers block. In a review, someone asked me how you pronounce Reiu's name. Its Rae-oo. If you have any other questions just ask me. You guys HAVE to Reveiw, or I think you guys didnt like it.Then I dont write. So Reveiw!!!!!!PLEASE!!!! Elfy 


	6. All in the Past part 6

Sirius walked into the Gryffindor Common Room and stopped. A wide grin crossed his face. James and Lilly were asleep on the couch.Lillys head was on James' chest and he had his arms wrapped around her.He snickered and snuck past them, towards the Boys Dorms. He ran into his Dormitory and over to Remus' bed. He shook Remus awake. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM! NORMAL PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!"Remus yelled. "Dude, you have to see whos down in the common room."Sirius said, pulling on Remus' arm. "No*Remus said, pulling his arm back and walking back to his bed. "COME ON DUDE!" Sirius said, grabbing Remus' arm and pulling him out of the Dorms. "WHAT THE.." "Shhhhh...dont want to wake Jamsie or Lilly do we?"Sirius said, pointing at them. Remus face split into a grin. They ran back into the dorms and burst out laughing. James woke up first and looked down at Lily. She was still asleep, her hair falling into her face. He leaned his head on hers and closed his eyes.A few minutes later, he reopened his eyes when Lily woke up.She looked around, then looked up at him and smiled.He kissed her forehead. "Morning."He said. "Morning." She answered.They sat up and Lily stretched. They heard hysterical laughing from the Boys Dorms and James went to see, leaving Lily sitting on the couch. As soon as James opened the door, the laughter grew louder. Lily stood up and walked up the stairs, standing next to James. Sirius and Remus were both doubled over laughing. Lily raised an eyebrow. "Whats so funny?"She asked. Sirius looked up, still laughing. "Did you....eh hem, sleep well?"He asked. Lily glared at him, then whirled around and stormed away.James stepped into the room. "Nice going."He said, flinching when Lily slammed the door to the girls dorms. "It was...so cute though!"Sirius said, a wide grin on his face. He had stopped laughing when Lily left.James rolled his eyes. "Well, at least Ive got a girlfriend that I intend on staying with for a long time."James snapped, crossing his arms. "Ooooo..that was harsh Jamsie."Remus said. "DONT CALL ME JAMSIE!"James roared. "Jamsie! Jamsie! Jamsie!"Sirius chanted, running around the room. James rolled his eyes. Sirius stopped chanting when a bunch of screams erupted from the Girls Dorms. The door was knocked open and all of the girls ran out, most of them in their pajamas. The guys poked their heads out to see what it was and saw a little rat come scuttling out at them. The rat looked right at them, then hissed at the girls, who screamed. A 7th year girl stepped forward and swung a pillow at the rat, which they all noticed as Peter. James walked over and picked up the rat. "Now now ladies, dont you worry, I'll take care of him."he said, grinning and recieving a smack on the head by Lily.He smiled at her."I was just kidding."He said. "I know."Lily said, pecking a kiss on his cheek, then walking back into her dormitory. He smiled and took Peter into the Boys Dorms, then set him on the floor. Peter changed back into himself. "B...brutal....b...beasts!"He yelled. The other boys laughed. "You mean the girls?"Remus asked. "W...WHO ELSE?"Peter yelled again. He jumped onto his bed and curled up. "Lily is the most vicious."He muttered.James looked up. "Whats that supposed to mean Wormy?"He asked. "She attacked me with a hair curler...that was on!"Peter said shaking. "Thats Lily for ya."James said, smiling. Sirius and Remus smacked him with their pillows. "Speaking of Lily, why is she outside, going to the quidditch feild if she doesnt play or fly?"Sirius asked, pointing out a window. "Well how should I know?"James asked. Sirius and Remus gave him one of those you-ARE-her-boyfriend looks and he smiled."She has her rights to privacy."He said, sitting down on his bed.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________ What IS Lily doing at the quidditch feild....hmmmmmm think....think think... 


	7. Past Story part 7

The guys watched Lily disappear into the feild. "Man, shes like a little sister or something."Sirius said, looking at them. Remus nodded. James smiled at them and sat on his bed. Sirius flopped down next to him, and Remus on the other side of James. He sighed and leaned forward, putting his face in his hands. "Whats'a matter Jamsie?"Sirius asked. "Nothing, nothing, just a headache."James muttered.Remus smacked himon the back, sending James crashing to the floor.Sirius laughed. James sat up and picked up his glasses. "Not funny Moony."He growled, putting the glasses on. They chatted for about ten minutes, then they heard loud talking outside on the grounds. The Slytherin quidditch team was heading to the feild, as Lily was walking out the other exit. They watched her walk back to the school, then watched the Slytherins practice. James had a feeling that something wasnt right. The Slytherins never practiced on Sundays, much less this early. He had one of those gut feelings that something bad was going to happen. As if right on cue, the whole school shook and several things fell off bed side tables. The three boys jumped up and ran into the common room, where pictures were falling. "Are earthquakes common?!?"Remus yelled over the rumbling. "No I dont think so!" James yelled back. Sirius had been mobbed by several girls who were scared to death, one was clinging to him like he was going to dissapear. Seeing the girls reminded James of Lily. His eyes darted around the common room, but he didnt see her. He jumped over the railing, landed on a table, jumped off and ran out of the common room.He skidded into the hall and saw a sight that was all around discusting. Several people were lying on the floor, bleeding or bruised, statues or pictures somewhere near by. James broke into a run. He started getting nervous. He rounded a corner and ran into McGonagle. "Potter! get back to your common room!"She screeched, holding onto a wall. "I cant!"James yelled. "NOW POTTER!"McGonagle screamed. James turned and walked back to the Common Room.  
  
The three boys sat in a circle of chairs, James staring at the door, waiting for Lily to come back. He looked at his watch. 9:00, curfew, where was she? She hated being out after curfew. He wondered how badly she might be hurt. He jumped up and ran back out of the common room.  
  
He skidded into the Hospital Wing. He looked around, but Lily wasnt there. He heard yelling from outside the door and was pushed aside. "GOT AN EMERGENCY! NO RESPONSE!" The charms teacher responded, carrying someone in. James couldnt see because the person was so well surrounded. "Your right, shes not responding, where did you find her?"The nurse asked quickly. "In the charms corridor, under a trophy case."The professor answered. The nurse muttered something under her breath.James finally caught a glimpse of who it was and wished he hadnt. It was Lily. Her face was deathly white and she wasnt moving. He stood there dazed and watched the nurse and teachers trying to revive her. He was knocked out of the way by McGonagle who had just entered. He watched as the panicky teachers did everthing to help Lily. He stared at her pale face,then turned away and left.  
  
He walked into the GCR* and looked at Sirius and Remus and by the look on his face they could tell something was horribly wrong. Once he got over to them , he dropped into the chair ond covered his face with his hands. Sirius and Remus decided not to say anything. "Lily...they found her...under a trophey case..and she hasnt said anything....to anyone, hasnt even opened her eyes."James muttered. Sirius and Remus frowned. "She'll be okay. Shes only 17,how many people die when they are 17?"Remus asked. "And besides, you know how strong she is. She wont give up with out a fight." Sirius said, putting a hand on James shoulder. All three of them went back to the hospital wing the next morning.  
  
When they walked in, Lily was laying on a bed with several teachers still around her, still trying to revive her. James walked over, as someone was picking her up to move her to a back room. He looked at her in the D.A.D.A. teachers arms, limp and pale.James ran a finger over her cheek, and jumped. Her cheek was cold, deathly cold. "Ah, Potter, you were her boyfriend right?" The teacher asked. James nodded."We are trying to revive her, but, its not going so well." The teacher continued. These words cut into James like a starp knife."And um, if we cant get her revived in 24 hours she will be dead."The teacher finished. These words wrenched the knife and Sirius grabbed James arm as he swayed. "I think Im gonna be sick."James muttered. "Your ok buddy."Remus said, putting a hand on James shoulder. James face was slightly green and he ran out of the room. "Dont let her die. She means everything to him."Sirius said, turning and leaving followed by Remus.  
  
They found James in an empty classroom. He was curled up in a corner. "Hey James."Remus said walking in. James stayed silent. Sirius frowned. He hated seeing James like this. "She'll be ok."Sirius said, sounding as re-assuring as he could. "Please, leave me alone."James muttered. "No can do Prongsie. Its our job to be around in a time like this."Sirius shook his head and walked over to him.Remus followed.  
  
Meanwhile, in the Hostpital Wing, the nurse was trying to get Lily to wake up. Hoping it might help, she got an IV ready. Carefully, she poked the needle into Lilys wrist. Suddenly, out of no where, Lily's eyes flew open and she screamed. The nurse fell backwards, pulling the needle out.Lily clutched her arm. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" She screeched. "You....you.....you....."The nurse passed out. Dumbledor ran in, followed by McGonagle. McGonagles hands flew to her mouth. "Miss Evans?"Dumbledor asked. "Yeah?"Lily responded. "How did this happen?"He asked. "Well, I was sort of floating. You know, one of those out of body experiences. And then I felt the nurse poke me with a needle. I....Im afraid of needles and I woke up."Lily said, regretting that she had to admit that she was afraid of needles.  
  
An hour later, Lily walked out of the Hospital Wing. She started towards the Common Room, and stopped when three guys came out of a classroom. " 'scuse me."She said, walking around them and continuing down the hall. James stopped suddenly.He whirled back around and looked at the redhead walking away from them."Lily?" He asked. She stopped and turned around. "Oh! Hi James."Lily said as if nothing had happened. James ran up to her and wrapped her in a tight hug. Lily giggled. "Whats wrong Jamsie?"She asked. James didnt answer. She lifted his head and saw tears pouring down his cheeks."Dont cry."Lily said, gently wiping one of the tears from his cheek. He took her hand and kissed it. Sirius and Remus walked away, not really wanting to see anymore. "I thought I was going to lose you."He finally admitted. "What do you mean?"Lily asked. "You were dying in the Hospital Wing."He said, surprised that she didnt know. "Ooohhh...dont worry. Id never leave you."She said, turning her head slightly. James laughed.He put an arm around her shoulders and they walked up to the common room.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______ I dont know if I should end it here and start a new story, or continue it and make this story even longer.... GAAAA TOO MANY DECISIONS!!! 


	8. All in the Past part 8 THE LAST CHAPTER!

Lily sat in her room and sighed. She flopped onto her bed and pulled out a peice of parchment. As soon as she started writing, an owl flew in and landed on her arm. She smiled and petted the owl. She took the note and the owl flew back out the window. "If only you could take me with you."She said, sighing. The owl was going back to James's house. Smiling anyways, she opened the letter. 'Look outside.' Was all it said. Lily swung her legs over the side of the bed and walked over to her window. She looked outside and burst out laughing. She grabbed a coat off a chair and threw it around herself. She ran down the steps, but quietly enough so she didnt wake up her parents or her sister. She ran out into the yard and practically threw herself into James' arms. He spun her around and kissed her forehead. They sat down on a bench and Lily wrapped her arms around him. "I missed you."James said, looking down at her. "I missed you too."She replied. "Being out of school does that."He thought outloud. Lily nodded. They had graduated from Hogwarts almost a year earlier. "How have you been?"Lily asked. "Great! Im now a reserve Seeker for England!" James said, grinning. Lily smiled, and felt as though she had been doing so forever. "But..." He paused. Lily looked up at him. "I missed you a lot."He said, nodding slightly. Lily giggled and patted his shoulder. "Its ok...I was gettin ready to send a picture anyways."She said, laughing. James looked down and her and Lily stopped laughing. "Whats wrong?" She asked. James now looked very serious, like he was thinking. "James?" She asked, waving her hand in front of his face. He blinked, but didnt do anything, just continued thinking. Lily growled slightly and grabbed his face and crushed her lips against his. His eyes widened slightly and he wrapped his arms around her waist. He lowered onto his knees, so he was level with her and he deepened the kiss. When they finally broke apart, after what had to have been a record breaking kiss, someone jumped out from behind a bush. "AWWWWWWW.....LILY SNOGGING IN THE GARDEN! I AM SO TELLING MOM!" Petunia screeched. Lily rolled her eyes. "You are just jealous!"Lily yelled, standing. "Jealous? Of a FREAK like you? HAH never." Petunia said, putting her hands on her hips. "That proves it, your jealous!"Lily said, smiling. "Why would I be jealous of you?" Petunia snapped. Lily thought for a moment. "Lilys getting married before you...if she says yes." James said, taking Lilys hand. Lily and Petunia stared at him. "Is that a proposal or something?" Petunia spat out the second word. "Yup!"James said, smililng at Lily. Lily threw her arms around his neck. "Yes...yes of course...I love you!" She said, kissing him. Petunia pointed a shaky finger at them and Lily finally released James and turned back to her. "You....you both...stay....stay away...your kids will be the same....just as strange...just as.....WEIRD!"She yelled, turning and running out of the garden. James put an arm around Lilys waist and pulled her close to him. "Who needs her anyway?"He asked.Lily giggled for at least the millionth time that night and leaned her head on his shoulder. 


End file.
